Bienvenida a casa
by VikJoestar
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que Asura fue encerrado en la luna, y Death City había caído en la tan ansiada paz. Las cosas por allí no eran muy distintas, hasta que un día donde los recuerdos de Chrona azotaban a Maka, también azotaron a Death City. La luna ha vuelto a aparecer! Pero y sus dos habitantes donde estaban? Post-manga! KxC SxM BSxT RxL Hace mucho que no hago un Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de años he vuelto a fanfiction y con lo mismo que la primera vez! Soul Eater!** **Pido perdón a todos lo que alguna vez siguieron mis fics, pero están tan mal escritos que no los quiero retomar :c**

 **Basicamente, me he quedado con ganas con el final, y no pude evitar imaginarme toda una historia después! Básicamente la historia va a ser de Kid y Chrona, pero también voy a centrar en Soul y Maka. Aquí los personajes tienen entre 18 y 19 años.**

 **Soul Eater le pertenece al grande (y troll) Atsushi Okubo!**

 **Sin mas, el capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 1 - Regreso

Las calles de Death City estaban en penumbra, las luces de la calle iluminaban muy poco, y la luz de la luna ya no existía, solo una esfera negra que había en lo alto del cielo. Maka se encontraba haciendo las compras para la cena de ese día, Soul le había pedido hacer la cena, ya que habían llegado de una misión y estaba cansado por haberla cargado todo el dia. Maka por primera vez lo dejo pasar, el albino se veía realmente exhausto, pues claro, si tienes que llevar a alguien encima tuyo durante un buen rato mientras vuelas... por supuesto que estarías cansado.

Maka salió del supermercado y empezó a caminar hacia el departamento, tarareando alguna canción. Miro hacia el cielo y vio la esfera negra, antiguamente luna. Ahí se encontraban Asura y Chrona, hacia ya unos 3 años. Vaya, como la extrañaba a la pelirrosa, la pobre chica tenia que vivir una batalla constante con el Kishin... esperaba que Chrona pudiera salir de ahí sana y salva, y volver con ella y los demás. Maka suspiro, si seguía pensando podía ponerse a llorar de lo mal que se sentía por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudar a la pelirrosa. Llegó al departamento y abrió la puerta, encontrandose con Soul dormido en el sillón. Dejo escapar una risita divertida. Parecía un angelito durmiendo, tranquilo, al contrario de cuando estaba despierto.

Dejo las cosas en la cocina y volvió al living a ver de nuevo a su compañero mas de cerca. Con el cabello blanco todo alborotado, realmente parecía un ángel. Maka se sonrojo, llevaba un tiempo gustando de su compañero, hasta podría decir que estaba enamorada. Pensar que al principio Soul era prácticamente mas bajo que ella, cuando apenas tenían 13 años. Ahora los dos con 18, el albino era un joven muy atractivo y mucho mas alto que ella, pero las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado, seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

Se sentía algo acosadora inspeccionando así a su compañero, así que simplemente se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a hacer la cena.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Black Star y Tsubaki disfrutaban unos deliciosos onigiris hechos por la morocha, mientras hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos. Desde que Black Star había madurado mas por la pelea con Mifune, Tsubaki se sentía muy a gusto con la presencia del peliceleste, quizás demasiado. La chica no quería saltar a conclusiones exageradas pero capaz que le gustaba Black Star, pero era remotamente imposible, por lo que Tsubaki jamas lo demostraría. Prefería seguir a su lado como su compañera y ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. Tsubaki suspiró, y llamo la atención del chico.

\- Tsubaki, estas algo melancólica, te sucede algo? - pregunto el peliceleste arqueando una ceja.

\- No para nada, estoy bien Black Star. - La chica le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Sabes, no deberías estar triste teniendo a alguien tan big como yo a tu lado, Tsubaki!- El chico sonrío ampliamente, dando ese aire de superioridad. Tsubaki rió un poco, pero se notaba un poco de tristeza en su voz.

\- Esta bien Black, no pasa nada...- La chica se quedo algo sorprendida. Black Star había cortado su oración por darle un abrazo por cuenta propia. El rostro de la chica tomo un color carmesí. Ahora que Black Star ya tenia 18 años, ella se había quedado algo corta a su lado, por lo que tenia su rostro en el cuello de el.

\- Tranquila Tsubaki, el Gran Black Star esta aquí!- El chico empezó a reír histéricamente y Tsubaki sonrió con sinceridad, dandole las gracias y correspondiendo el abrazo. Capaz algún día le diría lo que sentía por el...

Mas cerca de Shibusen, en una gran mansión, se encontraba el nuevo Dios de la ciudad, aunque no lo parecía..

\- LIZ, PATTY, QUE HICIERON CON MIS CUADROS?!- Nuestro nuevo señor de la muerte, Death the Kid, se encontraba en medio de un ataque de histeria al ver todos los cuadros de su sala estaban movidos en direcciones contrarias.

\- Lo siento Kid, Patty se emociono un poco con el peluche que le traje...- Menciono la rubia mayor.

\- BOOM BOOM, jirafita jirafita~ - La rubia menor empezó a zarandear el peluche de jirafa que le había regalado su hermana, y como consecuencia tiro uno de los cuadros. Kid se quedo en blanco al ver su hermoso cuadro caer y romperse por completo la ya inexistente simetría de la sala, por lo que colapso en el piso, saliendo sangre de su nariz.

\- Bravo Patty, ya lo mataste... Hacia rato que no tenia un ataque así.

\- Jejejejeje~- la chica empezó a patalear al reírse de su Meister el cual estaba tirado en el piso murmurando cosas inentendibles.

\- Ya ya, Kid no pasa nada-. - El piso comenzó a temblar de la nada, hasta que se hizo realmente fuerte y Liz cayo al piso, sin poder sostenerse. - Q-que sucede?! Kid! - El chico se levanto de su periodo de colapso y se puso serio.

\- Que es este temblor...? - El pelinegro se paró como pudo y vio por una de las ventanas, y abrió los ojos como platos. La esfera negra que se mantenía en el cielo empezaba a desvanecerse, dejando de nuevo la luna con sonrisa sangrienta. - No puede ser... La luna... Chrona no pudo soportar mas a Asura...?

El temblor se empezó a esparcir por toda la cuidad, alertando a todos los habitantes.

\- A-ah! M-maka que esta pasando?! - Soul se levanto de un saque al caer del sillón, sintiendo como temblaba todo. Vio a su Meister sentada en el piso. Ella se acerco a la gran ventana del departamento y abrió las cortinas.

\- Q-que... La luna! CHRONA! - La rubia se levanto como pudo y rapidamente se puso unos zapatos.- Soul vamos! El sello de Chrona se rompio, hay que irnos.

\- S-se rompio?! Habra perdido contra Ashura...?- Maka lo miro con miedo. No queria pensar lo peor. Salieron corriendo del departamento y fueron corriendo hasta la mansion de Kid, donde se encontraron a Black Star y Tsubaki.

\- Maka, Soul! Que demonios esta pasando?!- Grito Black Star nervioso.

\- Soul, Tsubaki, transformense!- Grito Kid saliendo de la mansion. - Iremos a ver que pasa.

\- Esto no es para nada cool... - Los nombrados se transformaron rapidamente y los 3 Meister volaron en direccion a la luna. Veian como a cada metro que se acercaban, la esfera negra se iba disolviendo cada vez mas, dejando ver despues de mucho tiempo, a la extinta luna.

\- Maka, cuidado! - Grito Kid. Maka miro hacia el frente confundida, hasta que un punto negro la golpeo, no pudo reaccionar y cayo con una tremenda fuerza al piso.

\- Maka, estas bien?! - Soul se destransformo y levanto a su Meister con cuidado, y dirigió la mirada a la cosa negra que los habia golpeado, y no se pudo quedar mas sorprendido.

\- S-soul que... - Maka levanto la vista y abrio los ojos como platos. Ahi frente a ella, una figura de una persona, de vestido negro y cabello de extraño color rosado.

\- CHRONA! - Maka se levanto como pudo y corrio hacia su amiga. La levanto y la puso en su regazo. Era la misma de siempre, solo que con el cabello mas largo y con el cuerpo mas cambiado por la edad. - Chrona.. C-chrona, responde. - Maka le daba pequeños golpes a la chica en la cara, intentando despertarla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que la pelirrosa abria sus ojos.

\- D-donde estoy... Maka...?- La chica intento enforcar su vista para ver si verdaderamente era Maka lo que sus ojos veian, hasta que sintio pequeñas gotas de agua mojar su piel. Finalmente pudo enforcar por completo y vio que eran lagrimas.

\- C-chrona... Me alegra tanto de que estes bien.. - Maka estaba llorando a mares, con una sonrisa en su cara. Chrona sonrio, era la verdadera Maka, por lo que empezó a llorar también, emocionada.

\- M-maka... te extrañe mucho.- La pelirrosa se levanto y abrazo fuerte a la rubia. Esta le correspondio al instante. Soul miro la escena con ternura, hasta que recordó que estaban en medio de un lio.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero les recuerdo que hay un problema alla arriba.

Maka sintio una onda de locura recorrerle el cuerpo. El Kishin estaba vivo. Se separó de Chrona y la vió directo a los ojos.

\- Chrona... no pudiste derrotar al Kishin...?

\- No... Intente todo lo que pude, pero gano fuerza este ultimo tiempo e intento absorberme, y tuve que deshacer la esfera de sangre negra, sino el quedaria libre y aun mas fuerte...

\- Maka, debemos ir a ayudar a Kid y a Black Star. - Dijo serio Soul.

\- Maldicion, Chrona... eres una idiota.- Se escucho la voz de alguien en medio de unas cajas. Maka y Soul se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras Chrona se paraba y ayudaba a lo que había tirado en la cajas. Era una persona, de pelo negro y largo por los hombros, con las puntas blancas. Poseía el color de ojos de Chrona y tenia una X en medio de la cara.

\- Lo siento Ragnarok, te encuentras bien?

\- RAGNAROK?! - Gritaron Soul y Maka al unisono.

\- Después les explico bien... - Chrona suspiró y Ragnarok se convirtio en espada. La pelirrosa se concentro y de su espalda salieron 2 alas negras y empezo a volar hacia la luna.

\- Maka, despierta, tenemos que ir nosotros tambien.

\- Si! - Soul rapidamente se transformo en guadaña y le salieron alas al sentarse Maka en el mango. Salieron disparados hacia la direccion que habia tomado Chrona y llegaron rapidamente a su lado.

\- Chrona, que esta pasando?! - Le grito Maka.

\- No lo se muy bien yo tampoco, pero tenemos que enfocarnos en Asura! - Chrona aumentó la velocidad y llegó prácticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la luna, donde Black Star y Kid ya se encontraban peleando.

\- Vaya hermanito, has crecido un poco, ya no eres ese pequeño renacuajo. Como va el trabajo de ser un despreciable Shinigami? - Ashura rió divertido.

\- Callate, Kishin! - Grito Kid furioso. - Como escapaste de la prision de sangre negra?!

\- Fue facil. Esa chiquilla es muy debil, tuvo que deshacerse de la esfera por miedo a ser absorbida por mi.

Escucharon un grito desde lo lejos y un ataque le dió de lleno a Ashura, sin hacerle nada. Al lado de Black Star y de Kid apareció Chrona, con Ragnarok en su mano.

\- CHRONA?! - Gritaron Kid y Black Star.

\- Shinigami-kun, Black Star... s-siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener al Kishin... - Chrona dijo apenada.

\- Vaya, la pulga hizo su aparicion. - Ashura estiró su brazo y agarró a Chrona por el cuello con fuerza. La chica empezó a gritar desesperada.

\- Maldito! Suéltala! - Kid empezó a abrir fuego contra su hermano, mientras Black Star intentaba cortarlo con Tsubaki.

\- Todos ustedes son pulgas. No pueden hacerme nada.- Rio con sarna el demonio, sin inmutarse de los ataques que su cuerpo recibia.

\- CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS!- Una gran hoz se interpuso en su brazo, cortandolo y dejando a la pelirrosa libre.

\- Oh.. Aqui llego la mas debilucha de todos.- Dijo divertido.

\- G-gracias Maka.. - Dijo Chrona respirando con dificultad.

\- Chicos, deberiamos hacer la resonancia en cadena... Chrona tu también sumate.- Pronuncio Maka, con semblante serio.

\- M-maka, pero Chrona nunca ha entrenado con nosotros...- Soul intento hacerla entrar en razon.

\- El alma de Chrona se complementa perfectamente con la de Maka, asi que no deberia haber problema.- Explico Kid, mirando las almas de las dos chicas, las cuales resonaban a la misma frecuencia.

\- B-bien, intentare hacer lo mejor que pueda...- Chrona se puso en pose de pelea y espero al mandato de los demas. Respiro profundo y saco todo el aire. Esta vez cambiaria todo, ella cambiaria, no estaria mas sumida en la locura. Ella no se convertiria en un Kishin por la sombra de su madre.

\- RESONANCIA EN CADENA!- Las almas de los 4 tecnicos se conectaron y empezaron a atacar al Kishin en perfecta sincronización. Este simplemente sonrió divertido, esto se pondria más interesante. Todos ellos habian mejorado y eran mucho mas poderosos que hacia 3 años atras, pero seguían sin acercarse al poder de la locura.

\- SCREECH ALPHA!- El ataque de Chrona tomo desprevenido a Ashura, y logro contarle una parte del pecho. Claro, habia olvidado que la chica era locura pura, y todos sus ataques consistian de eso, y se repotenciaba gracias a las almas de los demas.

\- La locura de Chrona...- Susurro Maka.

\- Nos esta volviendo mas fuertes y no locos... Como es posible...- Dudo el Shinigami.

\- Esta no es la Chrona que tu padre nos mando a matar Kid-kun.- Maka sonrio decidida. Realmente, Chrona habia vuelto a ser la pequeña niña que habia visto hacia un par de años atras. Una inocente y bondadosa, que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos. - Black Star!

El ninja se acercó a una velocidad increible al Kishin y le proporciono otra herida profunda, seguida de un balazo poderoso de Kid. Finalmente, atras de el, Maka preparo el Cazador de Demonios y le dio de lleno en la cara.

\- JA JA JA JA! Ustedes piensan que con ESTO van a ganarme?! TODOS USTEDES SON PEQUEÑAS RATAS!- Ashura empezo a reir maniaticamente. Pero dejo de hacerlo al ver que sus heridas no se curaban y que empezaba a sentirse cada vez mas debil.- NO PUEDE SER! NOPUEDESERNOPUEDESERNOPUEDESERNOPUEDESER! - El Kishin temblo de miedo. Rapidamente se alejo de los 4 técnicos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció, sin dejar rastro de su alma o de su camino de locura.

\- Oh vamos... De nuevo este rollo... - Dijo Soul derrotado. La historia era la misma, el Kishin habia vuelto a huir a alguna parte del mundo al estar debil. Y ellos tendrian que rastrearlo de nuevo.

\- No te preocupes Soul, cuando su alma se establezca, la encontrare y acabaremos finalmente con el.- Musito Maka decidida.- Pero ahora, Chrona, creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar.- Miro con ternura la pelirrosa, la cual le sonrio de manera delicada.

Bajaron de nuevo a tierra firme y las armas se destransformaron. Tsubaki y las hermanas corrieron a abrazar a la pelirrosa, la cual estaba mas roja que un tomate y decia que no sabia lidiar con tantos abrazos. Las chicas despejaron a Chrona y Black Star le rodeo el cuello con el brazo.

\- Me alegra de que este bien Chrona! Y me alegra saber al fin de que sexo eres.- Dijo el peliceleste mirando el cuerpo de la bruja. El cuerpo se le habia desarrollado, pero era muy sutil su cambio, su pecho no se había desarrollado demasiado, pero si su cintura y sus caderas. Chrona se sonrojó de nuevo e intento decir algo entre tantos balbuceos.

\- Mono asimetrico, la estas poniendo nerviosa.- Kid apartó a Black Star de la pobre chica asustada. El ninja solo bufó, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo, solo estaba comprobando su duda! - Me alegra que vuelvas con nosotros Chrona. - El pelinegro le dedico una sonrisa de confianza mientras estiraba su mano hacia la chica. Chrona sonrio con timidez y estrecho su mano.

\- Gracias Shinigami-kun, gracias a todos...- Miro hacia el piso y empezo a llorar como una niña pequeña. Todos los alli presentes la miraron con ternura, mientras Maka se acercaba y la abrazaba.

\- Y ahora la gran pregunta es... quien eres tu?- Pregunto la mayor de las hermanas al chico estaba a un costado de ellos.

\- Pues no es obvio? Soy Ragnarok, idiota.- Dijo con cierto aire de superiodidad y todos se sorprendieron, menos Maka y Soul.

\- P-pero tu eras una cosa que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Chrona...

\- Liz-san.. Ragnarok en realidad es mi hermano mayor, pero Medusa hizo tantos experimentos con el que termino siendo mi sangre negra. Al estar en aquella esfera, mi locura empezo a desvanecerse y con ello mi sangre negra, y Ragnarok apareció como humano a mi lado.- Explico la pelirrosa.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices... se parecen.- Dijo Tsubaki. Los dos tenian los mismos ojos color azul muy claro, y sus facciones eran algo parecidas, sacando la diferencia del color de cabello.

\- Esa maldita Medusa me convirtió en esa cosa cuando Chrona tenia unos 3 años, y yo tenia 5. Realmente fue torturante... Todos los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente.- Ragnarok puso cara de asco y enojo mezclados, mientras Chrona miraba al piso.

\- B-bueno, ahora estas aquí con nosotros y al lado de Chrona, Medusa esta muerta, no tienes por que preocuparte! - Dijo Maka rápidamente al ver como el ambiente se ponia tenso.

\- Maka tiene razón! Todo esta en el pasado! - Acompaño Tsubaki.

Todos fueron a la Mansion Gallows, para que Chrona y Ragnarok pudieran comer y tomar algo. Ragnarok mostro el mismo apetito voraz que solia tener cuando era esa pequeña criatura, mientras Chrona comia como una persona normal.

\- E-en serio gracias a todos... Gracias por dejarnos esta comida Shinigami-kun.- Pronuncio la pelirrosa.

\- Chrona, por favor llamame Kid, y no hay de que.

\- E-esta bien Kid-kun.. - La chica se sonrojo un poco y los demas rieron. Se pasaron las horas hablando y hablando, contandole a la chica y a su hermano sobre lo que habia pasado en esos ultimos 3 años, Chrona escuchaba algo entusiasmada, mientras Ragnarok no le tomaba demasiada importancia. Sin darse cuenta, el sol empezo a salir por la ventana, escondiendo a la cansada luna, que despues de tanto tiempo tuvo que aguantar tanto peso.

\- Vaya! Si que es tarde! Chrona, donde te quedaras?- Le pregunto Maka.

\- Uhm... supongo que puedo volver a la habitacion del Shibusen que Shinigami-sama me habia dado.

\- Chrona, piensa que ahora son dos, Ragnarok ya no se puede meter adentro tuyo.- Le dijo Tsubaki.

\- Es cierto... Shinigami-kun, hay algun cuarto para Ragnarok en el Shibusen? - La chica dirigio su mirada al pelinegro, el cual estaba pensando.

\- Kid-kun! Deberian vivir aqui! - Propuso Patty.- Seria mas divertido!

\- Mmmm... puede ser...- A Kid no le gustaba de todo la idea. Si bien la pelirrosa era la mejor amiga de Maka, no dejada de ser un Kishin y no la libraba de toda las personas que habia asesinado. Sabia que la pobre chica fue controlada por Medusa, pero todavia no se fiaba de ella. Y si se salia de control, bien sabia que terminaria igual que su hermano mayor, Ashura.

\- Vamos Kid, Patty tiene razon! - Al verse presionado un poco por sus armas y la mirada acusadora de Maka clavada en el, tuvo que desistir. Maka recordaba bastante bien cuando el quiso cumplir la misión de su padre sobre matar a Chrona.

\- Esta bien... Chrona, Ragnarok, tienen algun problema de vivir aqui?

\- C-claro que no Shinigami-kun, solo es hasta que encontremos otro lugar...

\- Al fin haces algo bien rayitas! - Interrumpio Ragnarok. Kid lo miró mal, mientras Chrona se apenaba por la actitud de su hermano. Ya no podia controlarlo como antes.

\- L-lo siento Shinigami-kun...

\- Tranquila, y te dije que me dijeras Kid nada mas.- Kid sonrio un poco incomodo. Para el no seria nada divertido aquella situacion...

\- Bien esta dicho! Cuidate mucho Chrona! - Maka se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza. - No dudes en decirme si te sucede algo! Y tu Kid, sera mejor que te comportes. - Lo acuso.

\- Por favor Maka, quedate tranquila.

Todos salieron por la puerta principal, primero Black Star y Tsubaki y luego salieron Soul y Maka. Antes de que Maka saliera tomo del cuello de la camisa a Kid.

\- No me importa lo que pienses de ella, Chrona es buena persona, y por si no lo notaste, esta distinta. Solo dale un pequeño vistazo a su alma. - Kid quedo en silencio, hasta que Maka decidio bajarlo e irse con Soul.

\- Chrona-chan, Ragnarok-kun, yo los llevo~ - Canturreo Patty. Los hermanos la siguieron de cerca, asi que Kid aprovecho para ver el alma de los dos.

Se sorprendio al ver que sus almas era completamente puras, la sangre negra se habia disuelto completamente de los dos, incluso su locura era del nivel de cualquier persona común. El alma de Ragnarok era mas alborotada, despreocupada y maliciosa en un buen sentido, pero mostraba como se preocupaba por su hermana menor, el alma de Chrona, en cambio era un alma sumamente tranquila y timida, asi como ella. Pero habia mas, una pureza extrema, demostrando lo buena que era la chica.

Kid debia admitirlo, el alma de Chrona era muy hermosa, con esa pureza que parecia casi irreal. Maka tenia algo de razon, la chica no tenia ninguna intencion de dañar a nadie, incluso antes de que Medusa la controlara de nuevo. Pobre chica, nunca supo lo que era tener una familia que la quisiera. Kid sonrio, quizas podria ayudarla, despues de todo, Liz y Patty eran lo unico que le quedaba de familia, y ellas le harian muy bien a Chrona.

\- Kid, ya has visto el alma de Chrona?- Le pregunto Liz.

-Asi es, no espere con encontrarme con tanta tranquilidad y pureza en alguien con tanta locura.

\- Maka tiene razon Kid. Chrona es una niña buena, solo que esta traumada por todo lo que tuvo pasar.- Liz miro con ternura en la direccion que habia desaparecido su hermana con los dos chicos. A Liz, Chrona nunca le habia dado buena espina al principio, pero luego supo como ver a traves de ese manojo de nervios que era la pelirrosa.

\- Supongo que si la tiene.

\- Bueno, esto significa que habrá que comprar mucha ropa! - Grito Liz emocionada.

\- Que?!

-Ya lo sabes Kid, no tienen otra ropa mas que la que llevan puesta, esperas que se queden con eso y ya?

-…. No, pero..

\- Si que eres idiota. - Liz corrió a donde se habian ido los otros y Kid quedó ahí algo enojado. El no era ningun idiota. Decidió seguirlos para que no hicieran tanto problema. Luego recordó todos los cuadros y pegó un grito. Los otros 4 se asomaron por la puerta para encontrarlo en el piso.

\- Y ahora que le pasa a ese estupido? - Rió Ragnarok.

\- Me había olvidado de los cuadros… - Liz se golpeó la frente y Patty rió junto con Ragnarok. Chrona fue hacia uno de los cuadros y los empezó a poner de la manera mas derecha posible. Kid levantó la vista sorprendido.

\- T-te voy a ayudar a acomodar los cuadros, Shini- digo Kid-kun. - Chrona le sonrío algo nerviosa y un rosado muy leve se apareció en las mejillas de Kid. Liz los miró sorprendida y después sonrío.

\- Vamos, dejemos a los tórtolos acomodar simétricamente en paz. - Los dos se sonrojaron fuertemente. Liz tomo a Ragnarok y a Patty del brazo y se los llevo arrastrando al piso de arriba. Se escucho un "No te pases de listo Shinigami" de parte de Ragnarok. Un silencio incómodo quedo entre los dos técnicos.

\- Ignora a Liz, que no te ponga nerviosa. - Kid le sonrio intentando calmarla, y Chrona simplemente miro al piso aun roja y asintió. Bueno, la chica era tierna, Kid si tenia que reconocer los dotes de una mujer lo hacia con todo gusto, y no por deseo o por cualquier otra cosa, el solo decía la verdad. Reconocía la belleza de Maka, elegante pero agresiva, Tsubaki era muy hermosa, tanto exteriormente como interiormente. Liz y Patty también eran muy bellas, y lo mismo pasaba con Chrona. Aunque había algo en ella que realmente movía algo en el.

\- Si quieres ve con Liz y Patty para que te muestren tu cuarto, deberías descansar.

\- Eh? Estoy bien, ademas q-quiero ayudar en algo! Después de todo lo que hice…- La chica puso una cara de aflicción. A Kid le daba pena verla así, realmente no se podía imaginar lo que la chica había pasado durante la etapa mental donde no era consciente de lo que hacia. Se acercó a ella y le palmeo el hombro.

\- No te preocupes, debes estar muy cansada. Me alegra ver tu intención de querer ayudarme, es algo bueno.

\- Si, p-pero…- En un parpadeo, Chrona casi se desploma en el piso, pero Kid la atrapó justo a tiempo. La chica estaba dormida plácidamente. Kid rió un poco, el descanso lo tenia bien merecido después de todo. La cargó hasta el piso de arriba y se encontró a Liz y a Patty mirando una de las habitaciones.

\- Kid! Ragnarok ya se durmió! Ah, que le paso a Chrona? - Liz lo miró preocupada.

\- Posiblemente lo mismo que a Ragnarok. Esta muy cansada, la dejare en la habitación contigua. - Kid abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de Ragnarok y la dejó en la cama, y la tapó con las sabanas. Se quedó un segundo admirando la cara de la pelirrosa. Graciosamente, parecía un ángel, justo lo opuesto a lo que fue años atrás. Kid salió con una sonrisa pequeña, mientras sus armas lo veían raro. Estaba decidido a ayudar a los hermanos Gorgon, después de todo, el era el nuevo Shinigami, y debia cuidar de sus protegidos.

\- Bien, ahora vamos todos a descansar, mas tarde iremos a comprar cosas para los dos. - Los ojos de la mayor se iluminaron y la menor saltó feliz. Kid suspiró, esto le dolería muy feo, pero lo hacia por el bien de los hermanos.

* * *

\- Espero que Kid-kun sea cortés con Chrona… - Maka estaba preocupada por su amiga, ni bien habían llegado a casa y ya estaba con los pelos de punta.

\- Maka, estamos hablando de Kid, el señor caballero. Realmente crees que sería malo con Chrona? - Soul ya se estaba cayendo dormido sentado.

\- Soul, el quizo matarla! Había aceptado la misión! Si no hubiera sido por que Asura apareció, el se hubiera encargado de ir a matarla!

\- Kid ya no es así. Ademas si ve el alma de Chrona, va a ver que no es mala y se calmara. Quédate tranquila si? - Soul le tomó las manos y la miró intensamente. Maka se sonrojó por el repentino gesto afectivo y se puso muy nerviosa al notar que el albino se le estaba acercando lentamente.

"Esto es broma, verdad?" Pienso Maka, cuando Soul estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero al final el chico se desvió hacia su frente y le dio un pequeño beso ahí.

\- Tranquila, ahora vayamos a dormir. Tienes terribles ojeras y tienes las mejillas rojas, espero que no tengas fiebre. - El albino volvió a juntar sus labios a la frente de la rubia para corroborar que ella no tuviera una temperatura mas alta de lo normal. Maka tenia miedo de que Soul sintiera cuan rápido latía su corazón, por lo que se alejó un poco de el.

\- E-estoy bien, no pasa nada. Tienes razón, mejor vamos a dormir. - Se paró rápidamente y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación. Soul la miró aun desde la sala y sonrío de manera divertida. No quería saltar a conclusiones, pero estaba seguro de que Maka estaba interesado en el, y tomaría la oportunidad. Desde la primer pelea con Chrona, se había dado cuenta cuanto quería a Maka y poco tiempo después se dio cuenta cuan enamorado estaba de ella. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró, por ahora solo quería dormir sus necesitadas 10 horas de sueño.

Maka al entrar a su habitación, se encontró con Blair en su forma de gato durmiendo en su cama. Se sentó y la acarició suavemente, y la gata despertó. Al enfocar la vista y ver a la rubia, rapidamente se transformo en humana.

\- Maka! Estaba preocupada! Que ha pasado? La luna volvió a brillar y no los encontré en casa… - Blair notó el color sumamente rojo en las mejillas de Maka y se preocupo aun mas. - Tienes fiebre?

\- N-no.. no es eso.

\- Entonces que pasa?

\- Chrona no pudo contener mas al Kishin y intentamos matarlo pero escapó otra vez, y Chrona esta bien, esta en la mansión de Kid-kun ahora mismo.

\- Me refería a por que estas roja.. - Blair la miró curiosa.

\- Blair… c-creo que estoy enamorada.

* * *

Pronto, se hicieron las 5 de la tarde en Death City, y en la mansión del joven Dios de la ciudad, las cosas estaban de cabeza.

\- Kid, por que nos no despertaste? Nos no va a alcanzar el tiempo! - Liz estaba histérica.

\- Las tiendas cierran a las 8, tienes 3 horas! Crees que no es suficiente? - Kid también estaba histérico. Luego de dejar a Chrona en su habitación, terminó de poner los cuadros simétricamente y descansó un poco. Almorzó cerca de las 3 de la tarde y no quiso despertar a nadie, sabiendo que estaban todos cansados.

\- Simplemente no entiendes nada! - Liz ya parecía estar sacándose los pelos de la cabeza a tirones.

En eso bajaron los dos hermanos, con tanto griterío, por supuesto que se despertarían. Pero estaban muy somnolientos, y caminaban muy lento, por lo que, también de manera muy lenta se sentaron en la mesa.

\- Que día es hoy? - pregunto Ragnarok sin la mínima idea de su propio nombre.

\- Es sábado, Ragnarok. - Le informó Liz.

Chrona estaba tan adormilada que de un saque su cabeza se estampó contra la mesa de manera un poco fuerte y rápidamente se volvió a sentar.

\- Chrona… estas bien? - Liz la miró divertida.

\- Si… solo estoy muy cansada.

\- PUES NADA DE ESO! Hoy iremos por uniformes para ustedes dos y ropa casual! - Liz se levanto emocionada, y Patty con ella. A Chrona se le iluminaron un poco los ojos, siempre había querido ser mas normal y tener otra ropa que no fuera su vestido negro.

Comieron a las apuradas, y las hermanas se fueron a cambiar para ir al centro de Death City.

\- Kid? No vas a venir?

\- Liz, realmente te pareceria bien que como Shinigami de la ciudad debería ir a comprar ropa casualmente?

\- … Si? Todavia tienes 18 niñato, no eres ningun adulto.

\- Pero soy el Dios de Death City, Liz! - Kid estaba algo molesto, mas por el hecho de que le dolería terriblemente en la billetera ir de compras.

\- Pues te jodes, vendras con nosotras. O quieres que les compremos toda ropa asimétrica? - Kid lo pensó dos veces, no quería que los hermanos terminaran vestidos asimétricamente, por lo que termino aceptando solo por eso.

\- Vámonos entonces! - Salieron de la mansión y tomaron un autobús para llegar al centro.

Como era un día sábado común y corriente, estaba lleno de gente el centro de Death City, vivo con todos sus colores y todas las cosas que los mercantes, artesanos y locales de ropa vendían. Liz tomó del brazo a Chrona y se la llevó al primer local de ropa que vió. Kid suspiró, ese día seria muy largo. Demasiado.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, salieron con varias bolsas colgadas de los brazos de Liz.

\- Esta chica es perfecta para comprarle ropa! Le queda todo bien! - Liz se encontraba mas emocionada que la propia Chrona. La chica solo desvío la mirada un poco avergonzada. Liz la volvió a arrastrar hasta otro local donde vendían los uniformes típicos del Shibusen, y ahí para suerte de Kid, no tuvieron que pagar nada.

Siguieron con el recorrido por el centro de Death City, entrando a locales de hombre para Ragnarok, aunque este estuviera mas que negado a entrar en cualquiera de esas tiendas.

\- Basta mujer, no quiero entrar ahí! - le gritó a Liz mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

\- Deja de lloriquear! - Liz se paró en seco y lo miró mal.

\- Tu deja de ser tan pesada!

\- Tu eres el pesado!

Kid se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse. Genial, los dos hermanos mayores se habían puesto a pelearse a los gritos en medio de la calle, y la gente los miraba mal. Claro que al mismo Kid lo miraban medio raro, puesto que no todos los días ves al Dios que te gobierna paseando por la calle con ropa casual.

\- Lo siento Shinigami-kun… No pensé que esto pasaría. - Chrona vió avergonzada a su hermano, mientras Patty se reía a los gritos de la situación. Realmente era algo incomodo, vieras por donde lo vieras.

\- Tranquila… no es tu culpa. Y quiero que me digas Kid.

\- E-es que… siento que todavía no puedo llamarte así.. - la pelirrosa miró al piso triste.

\- Por que? - Acaso tenia algo de malo su nombre? Kid estaba confundido.

\- Es que, creo que necesito ganarme t-tu confianza para poder llamarte por tu nombre. Ademas, soy el s-segundo Kishin y no creo que quieras que te llame por tu nombre. - el Shinigami no supo que hacer. Estaba frente a una situación difícil. Se notaba claramente que Chrona estaba muy afligida y arrepentida, y no sabia que hacer para poder sacarle esa mueca de dolor de la cara. Kid tenia bastante consciente el hecho de que Chrona era un Kishin, pero no veía por que no podía llamarlo por su nombre.

\- Chrona, te pido por favor que me llames por mi nombre. No hay ningún problema. - le sonrió de manera sincera y la chica calmó un poco el tren de culpa que la estaba arrastrando. Kid debería trabajar en eso mucho, y necesitaría la ayuda de Maka.

Volvieron a centrar su mirada en Liz y Ragnarok, y parecia que la pelea de hacia 2 minutos nunca hubiera existido y que eran los mejores amigos que podías ver. Dentro del local, mediante la ventana veias como los dos se trataban de maravilla. Toda esa situación daba pena, concluyó Kid.

Realmente las cosas no serian fáciles viviendo con los Gorgon.

* * *

 **Dejen un review por favor! Gracias por leer~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Ayer me dije, deje tirado este fic hace como 1 año, no puede ser, y justo me llego un mensaje de que alguien le dio favorito, asi que dije que lo iba a seguir escribiendo. Sin mas, aqui el cap!**

 **Soul Eater le pertenece a Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

Luego del fin de semana agitado que vivió la familia Death, era hora de volver a los días comunes de ir al Shibusen. Kid, si bien era el Shinigami de la ciudad, y entendía perfectamente sobre almas, habían cosas que no sabía y el mismo se había puesto la regla de seguir con las clases. Después de todo, antes de ser un Shinigami completo era el mismo, y luego también. Kid sintió los rayos de luz del sol golpearle de lleno en la cara e inmediatamente se despertó. Busco una muda de ropa limpia y una toalla, y se dirigió al baño. Por supuesto, quizás todavía nadie se había despertado por completo, por lo que aprovecho y se dio una ducha de 20 minutos, algo mas larga de la que usualmente tomaba. Salió de la ducha y se ató la toalla a la cadera, total, había tanta confianza con sus armas que no tenían ningún problema de verlo todo mojado y con solo una toalla tapándolo. Pero claro, al salir recordó que no solo estaban sus armas, sino también los hermanos Gorgon. Chrona estaba esperando frente a la puerta y al ver a Kid no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta la punta del pelo. Kid se sintió avergonzado, y también muy maleducado por olvidarse de la chica.

\- D-disculpame Chrona, no pensé que estarías aquí. - Chrona que se había quedado mirando el cuerpo del Shinigami, por que, por supuesto, era la primera vez que veía el cuerpo de un hombre, respondió a la llamada de este y entró corriendo al baño. El Shinigami suspiró, que incomodo que había sido eso.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y busco su traje negro y su mascara. Corroboró que todo estuviera en su lugar, lo cual le tomo cerca de 30 minutos, y bajó a desayunar. Se encontró con una situación algo graciosa. Liz estaba cocinando, con Chrona al lado intentando ayudarla mientras Patty y Ragnarok miraban intensamente la madera de la mesa. Le parecía muy bien que la pelirrosa quisiera ayudar, era una buena señal. Un punto mas para Maka, dijo Kid en su cabeza.

Cuando Liz terminó, rápidamente se sentaron todos y empezaron a comer, de vez en cuando, Liz contando alguna anécdota sobre esos 3 años. Chrona, aunque lo disimulara, se emocionaba cada vez que le contaban algo nuevo, sobre las cosas que habían pasado, y Kid no pudo evitar notar el brillo de alegría cuando mencionaban a Maka. Realmente la quería a la rubia. Fijó la mirada en los dos hermanos y cayó en que tenían los uniformes que Liz había comprado el sábado. Ragnarok llevaba un uniforme algo parecido al de Soul, una camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros, con una chaqueta de cuero encima. Chrona tenía el tan común uniforme de marinero, con una falda algo mas larga de lo normal, le llegaba por las rodillas. Era extraño verla sin su típico vestido negro, pero se alegraba de que estuviera dispuesta a hacer un cambio de ropa, además, a Kid siempre le había parecido horrible ese vestido.

Todos terminaron de desayunar con un ambiente ameno y se levantaron para ir a clase. Aunque realmente faltaba bastante tiempo, ya que Kid debía ir mas temprano de lo normal, y Liz y Patty siempre lo acompañaban, por lo que los hermanos también se apegaron a eso. Llegaron de una manera algo extraña, según Chrona. Kid marcó en un gran espejo que había en la casa, el número de la Death Room y traspasaron el vidrio, llegando allí en un parpadeo.

\- Muy bien, deberíamos planear como presentar de nuevo a Chrona en el Shibusen. No todos creerán que haya cambiado. - Dijo Liz algo preocupada. Chrona miró el piso algo triste. - Y también deberíamos explicar de donde demonios salió este. - Liz señalo con su pulgar a Ragnarok y el la miró mal.

\- Ah? Que te pasa conmigo mujer? Quieres pelea? - Ragnarok usó su inmensa altura para intentar intimidar un poco a Liz, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó.

\- Ya ya, idiota. Solo digo de donde sacamos la excusa para explicar por que de la nada existes. - Liz también lo miró mal, y empezó una batalla de miradas de odio. Kid quizó golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano. No podía creer lo inmadura que podía llegar a ser Liz.

\- R-ragnarok! Deja en paz a Liz. - Chrona tironeó del brazo de su hermano y lo alejó un poco de la rubia.

\- Liz tiene razón, debemos buscar una manera de hacerle entender a la gente que ustedes dos no vienen a buscar desgracia en Death City. - Kid suspiró y sonrió. Quizás muchos se acordarían de lo que ocurrió con Chrona hacia 3 años atrás, pero nadie sabia que la que había salvado prácticamente al mundo había sido ella, y el mismo tampoco lo había creído al principio.

\- L-lamento mucho las molestias… - la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia, y se quedó mirando el suelo. Kid sonrió algo enternecido.

\- Tranquila, estoy seguro que entenderán tus verdaderas intenciones si se las explicamos. - Le puso la mano en el hombro intentando consolarla un poco y ella se sobresalto un poco. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico que no fuera el de Maka. Tendría que trabajar en eso.

Empezaron los preparativos para el inicio de clases, algunos profesores llegando temprano para poder dar su asistencia. Chrona estaba sentada en una silla al costado, mirando como algunos profesores nuevos que no conocía estaban hablando cosas con Kid, y al entrar la miraban algo preocupados. Suspiró algo cansada, sería difícil hacerle entender a la gente que ella ya no quería lastimar a alguien. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una figura pequeña se estaba acercando a ella, hasta sentir un tironeo en su falda. Bajó la mirada, y se encontró con un pequeño niño rubio.

\- Quien eres tu? Eres nueva? - Por la voz y forma de hablar que tenía, Chrona sospechaba que el niño no tendría mas de 4 años. Tenia grandes ojos verdes oliva, y resaltaban con su pelo rubio. Se le hacía algo familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de donde.

\- Si, soy nueva. Me llamo Chrona. Tu como te llamas? - La pelirrosa le sonrió con ternura y el niño la miró encantado.

\- Eres como un ángel! Me llamo Johnny! - El niño saltó de alegría al presentarse y Chrona se moría de ternura. Y hasta le había dicho algo tan bonito.

\- JONATHAN! - Se escuchó a lo lejos, desde el pasillo largo de entrada a la Death Room. Chrona se sobresaltó, conocía esa voz.

\- Mama! Mira, encontre un angelito! - Johnny salió corriendo por el pasillo y desapareció de la vista de Chrona. Pronto, el pasillo dejo ver a una mujer de la mano de Johnny. Una mujer rubia, que Chrona conocía muy bien.

\- Que has encontrado mi amor…. Chrona? - Era Marie, la linda profesora que tan bien la había tratado cuando llegó al Shibusen. Chrona sintió una alegría tremenda y antes de que pudiera moverse, Marie corrió a abrazarla, y muy fuerte. Le devolvió el abrazo algo incomoda, pero no menos feliz.

\- Que haces aquí linda? Oh, estoy tan feliz de poder volver a verte!

\- Lo mismo digo Marie sensei… - Chrona se aferró a ella y casi se puso a llorar, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Vamos, no te pongas mal! Que hermosa que estas! Pero.. como es posible que estés aquí? - Preguntó Marie algo confundida.

\- Lo que pasa es que duermes como un tronco y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que la Luna existe otra vez. - Se escuchó otra voz que Chrona conocía bastante bien desde el pasillo.

\- Profesor Stein? - Chrona lo miró al hombre con felicidad, encontrándose como el mismo desastre de doctor de laboratorio, solo que un poco más arreglado.

\- Que bueno verte de vuelta, Chrona. Y veo que tu locura se ha ido por completo. - Stein analizó su alma rápidamente y vió que la pelirrosa no tenia ningún interés en seguir matando o causando problemas, haciendo que sonría.

\- Profesor Stein, justamente quería hablar contigo. - Apareció Kid en la escena. Se acerco a Stein para platicarle sobre el escape de Ashura y sobre las intenciones de Chrona. El profesor se alarmó bastante con la noticia de Kishin, seria difícil volver a seguirle la pista. Fijó la vista en Chrona y su hermano, siendo Ragnarok realmente una maravilla para poder analizar, por que lo que había logrado Medusa en ese chico era completamente improbable. Le encantaría algun día analizarlo. Ragnarok sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. El profesor loco lo estaba viendo de manera extraña.

\- Muy bien Kid, ayudare a informarle a los alumnos sobre Chrona. - Pronunció Stein, escuchandose después un "Yo también ayudaré!" de Marie. Chrona los miró esperanzada.

\- Chrona, quiero que por cualquier cosa que pase o necesites, hables conmigo o Liz y Patty. Si quieres también puede ir a hablar con Maka, que ella seguramente estará mas cerca tuyo que nosotros 3. - Dijo Kid y Chrona asintió. No quería causarle problemas a nadie, especialmente a Kid que debería de estar super ocupado, por lo que decidió para si misma que no diría nada si la llegaban a molestar.

Todos salieron de la Death Room y pusieron un aviso en la entrada de la escuela que todos fueran al salón principal de la escuela, donde siempre se hacían celebraciones, ya sean aniversarios o alumnos que egresaban de la escuela. Chrona por decir poco estaba nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa. Quería dar una buena imagen y ganarse la confianza de todos los alumnos y profesores del Shibusen, pero sería muy difícil. Nadie podía borrar su extenso historial de asesinatos y todas las almas que se había comido, nada podía borrar que ella lamentablemente era el segundo Kishin. Ragnarok notó el semblante que poseía su hermana y le dio un golpe en la nuca.

\- Auch, eso duele Ragnarok!

\- Saca esa cara de pobre víctima que me dan ganas de golpearte! Si alguien nos quiere dar pelea, pues se la damos. No te preocupes, idiota.

\- Ya no somos así!

\- Estoy bromeando, tonta. Créeme que nadie aquí dejara que te lastimen, especialmente la rubia y el Shinigami. - Ragnarok pronunció a Kid casi con asco.

\- Shinigami-kun? Creo que lo hace por compromiso, has visto como Maka lo ha amenazado…

\- Vaya que eres tonta y ciega. Ese niñato ha madurado y lo esta haciendo por que el quiere, y no se si eso me molesta más… - A Chrona se le hizo extraño como Ragnarok estaba actuando.

\- Vamos, dejen de pelear y avancen, que tenemos que dar un discurso! - Liz lo pateó a Ragnarok de atrás y este enfureció totalmente. Fue a correrla por todos los pasillos mientras la rubia solo reía divertida.

\- Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a mi hermana reírse así. Gracias por estar aquí Chrona, y a Ragnarok también. - Dijo Patty casi hablandose a si misma. Chrona le sonrió algo extrañada. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, donde estaba Maka para enseñarle a lidiar con esta situación?

\- Mira Soul, Kid dará la información sobre Chrona! - Maka señaló el cartel que estaba en la entrada emocionada.

\- Finalmente! Espero que todos se lo tomen bien… - Pronunció Tsubaki.

\- Por supuesto que se lo tomaran bien! Sino se las verán conmigo, el gran Black Star! - Era algo gracioso escuchar al peliceleste reírse como cuando era mas chico pero con la voz agravada por la edad. Realmente se escuchaba extraño.

\- Yo cuidare de Chrona, tranquilo Black Star. Además, cuando todos vean cuanto ha cambiando, la van a querer, y a Ragnarok también! - Dijo Maka entusiasmada.

\- Claro que no, Ragnarok sigue siendo detestable.. - Soul puso mala cara y todos se rieron. Entraron al gran salón y se quedaron esperando a que saliera Kid. En eso, apareció Patty entre la multitud.

\- Maka! Puedes acompañar a Chrona en el aviso? - La rubia se le acerco toda risueña, como siempre, y Maka asintió con energía y la siguió entre la gente. Chrona posiblemente estaría muy nerviosa. Además, aprovecharía para que le dijera como la había tratado Kid. Salieron por una puerta y llegaron atrás del escenario, donde estaban todos.

\- Chrona! Que bien te queda el uniforme del Shibusen! - Al verla, Chrona salió corriendo a abrazarla y no se movió. Parecía más nerviosa de lo que Maka esperaba.

\- Makaaa… No se lidiar con esta situación… - Era gracioso, por que Chrona le llevaba bastante altura y estaba super agachada para poder abrazarla correctamente. Maka suspiró, terminó siendo la mas baja de todo el grupo. Pero ahora no era momento para quejarse de su altura.

\- Tranquila Chrona, Kid aclarará todo y podrás volver a estar con nosotros, como antes. - Maka le sonrió y la pelirrosa dio una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que Maka tuviera razón. En eso, Kid apareció por el costado y se paró enfrente de las dos.

\- Estas lista Chrona? - pregunto el Shinigami.

\- N-no, no lo estoy… pero quiero estarlo. - Maka sonrió emocionada y Kid asintió. Salió afuera para dar un par de anuncios, ademas de lo de Chrona. Mientras, Maka aprovechó.

\- Chrona, dime, como te ha tratado Kid?

\- Como me ha tratado? Pues muy bien la verdad. Se que no esta cómodo conmigo, pero hasta se tomó el trabajo de acompañarnos cuando fuimos a comprar ropa. tampoco quiero causarle problemas, se que debe estar ocupado.

\- Cuando estés aquí en el Shibusen, sabes que estamos Soul y yo para cuando necesites algo si? Incluso Black Star y Tsubaki, si? - Chrona asintió feliz, sintiéndose llena por que tenia amigos que se preocupaban por ella.

"Muy bien, el anuncio mas importante de este día es que hoy se ha sumado al alumnado una vieja alumna del Shibusen. Por favor recibanla. Chrona sube por favor" Escuchó la voz de Kid y de repente toda la valentía que Maka le había hecho surgir se había ido por un caño. Cual manojo de nervios, Maka la empujó y Chrona se dejó ver a todos los alumnos y los profesores presentes. Vió el terror en sus caras. No era algo extrañado, lo tenía bien merecido. Se puso al lado de Kid, aunque un poco alejada.

\- Quiero que sepan la verdad. Hace 3 años tuvimos problemas con el Kishin Asura y con la misma Chrona, pero sepan que la que salvo al mundo fue ella. Mantuvo prisionero a Asura durante estos años y nos protegió de su locura. Quiero que la acepten y que no haya problemas, que realmente ha cambiado. - Chrona se sentía super avergonzada con todo lo que decía Kid, aunque fuese verdad, era realmente embarazoso.

\- Shinigami-sama, si ella fue un peligro para el Shibusen, por qué está ahí parada?! - Una alumna en medio de la multitud gritó, mientras que varios alumnos más y algunos profesores se pararon a quejarse también.

Chrona vio todo con una cara neutral, se lo merecía después de todo, había asesinado mucha gente. Escuchó desde atrás del escenario un "cállense" por parte de Maka, que le causó una gracia agria.

\- Orden! - Gritó Kid por el micrófono, haciendo instantáneamente que todos volvieran a sus asientos en completo silencio. Chrona lo miró sorprendida.

\- Bien KID! - se escuchó de Liz y Maka, atras.

\- Se que Chrona ha hecho cosas espantosas, yo mismo casi cumplo una misión encomendada por mi padre sobre ir a matarla. Pero en estos días, bajo mi custodia, ha demostrado el mismo comportamiento que cuando se liberó del control de Medusa. Simplemente quiere añadirse al alumnado y ser normal.- Chrona casi se emociona al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo el shinigami, hasta él creía que de verdad había cambiado y sentía realmente que podría llegar a ser una chica normal.

\- Sin más, pueden empezar sus clases con naturalidad.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir de la sala y Kid bajó del escenario. Chrona se había acercado a Maka quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Finalmente lo lograras Chrona, estás libre de todo.

\- Gracias Maka...

\- Bien Chrona, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes acercarte a mí o a los demás. Bienvenida nuevamente al Shibusen. - Kid le dedicó una sonrisa a la pelirrosa y ella, tan emocionada, no se controló y lo abrazó.

Al Shinigami se le hizo muy raro, pero se lo devolvió suavemente. A la chica se le bajó la emoción y la valentía, y se alejó rápidamente de Kid. Seguía sin acostumbrarse al cariño.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Tú también deberías ir a clase. Por cierto, y Ragnarok? - preguntó Kid.

\- Se fue en medio del discurso, supongo que debe andar por ahí. - comentó Liz sin interés. Kid la miró mal.

\- Deberias haberlo parado.

\- Lo intente, pero el maldito me ha tratado como mierda! No entiendo por qué no puede ser igual de tranquilo que Chrona..

\- Liz, Ragnarok siempre ha sido así, solo que antes estaba pegado a mi cuerpo. - le contestó la pelirrosa.

\- Ahora te ayudamos a buscarlo. Gracias por todo Kid, y gracias por comportarte con Chrona.- Maka le dedicó una sonrisa y Kid hizo una mueca.

\- Por qué no me comportaría? Soy un caballero después de todo Maka. - sabía que la rubia algo de razón tenía, por qué al principio no la quiera ni cerca a la pelirrosa.

\- Claro, sigue diciéndote eso. Bueno, Chrona vamos a clase! - Maka se la llevó del brazo mientras la más alta se dejaba arrastrar. Gritó un gracias y desapareció por la puerta.

Kid y Liz se quedaron mirando la salida, y el Shinigami sintió que Maka lo había insultado.

\- Como que me siga diciendo eso?!

\- Tranquilo Kid, sabes que Maka desconfía de todo el mundo cuando se trata de Chrona, y más de ti que quisiste ir a matarla.

\- Pero ya no pienso así! - el Shinigami sentía que le habían tocado el orgullo.

\- Tranquilo, también desconfía por qué eres hombre, pero a este punto debería saber que eres asexual...

\- NO SOY ASEXUAL!

Maka llevó a Chrona hasta el pasillo principal del Shibusen y empezaron a buscar a Ragnarok entre la gente. Chrona se ganó un par de miradas con odio pero nada muy importante. Siguieron recorriendo, buscando en las aulas también, hasta que cerca de la entrada encontraron al moreno hablando con una chica, muy cerca de ella.

\- R-ragnarok...

\- Wow, nunca pensé que tuviera libido. Después de todo simplemente era tu sangre. - Comentó Maka.

\- Que es libido? - Chrona le preguntó confundida mientras veía como su hermano intentaba conquistar a esa chica. O al menos eso parecía, lo había leído de un libro y de varias películas que Maka le había hecho ver.

\- N-nada no importa. Ven, ayúdame a llevarlo a clase. - caminaron hasta la pareja de la esquina.

\- Ragnarok, debemos ir a clase. - el arma hizo caso omiso a lo que su hermana le dijo y siguió cortejando a la chica desconocida, que tenía un rubor ligero en las mejillas. - Ragnarok!

\- Que quieres, tonta? No ves que estoy ocupado?

\- No seas así con ella, deben entrar a clases ahora mismo. - Maka le contestó algo enojada. Ya de por sí la situación le molestaba, y que le gritara a Chrona empeoraba su humor.

\- Y que, niña de biblioteca? No me interesa. - La chica con la que Ragnarok estaba hablando se incomodó notablemente y se fue por el pasillo.

\- Espera! Demonios, ni siquiera conseguí su nombre.

\- No es el momento de buscar alguna chica para tirarte, Ragnarok. - le dijo Maka enojada.

\- Ya quisieras tirarte a alguien, rata de biblioteca.

\- Ragnarok! - le retó Chrona.

\- Que? Solo digo la verdad. Es más, seguro le encantaría tirarse a su arma—. - la frase de Ragnarok se cortó al estamparse un libro contra su cara. Chrona gritó de la sorpresa y vió a Maka hecha un fuego.

\- Llévate a este idiota a clase Chrona, nos vemos después. - le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la pelirrosa y se fue.

Chrona tembló de miedo, se había olvidado lo fuerte y terrorífica que podía ser Maka, más que podía sacar enciclopedias de algún agujero negro para lanzárselos a alguien a la cabeza. Hizo una nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar, mientras llevaba a arrastras a Ragnarok por el pasillo. Al llegar a la clase lo despertó con una cachetada (no tenía otra manera de hacerlo despertar) y entraron a clase.

Notaron que la profesora era Niggus, y esta se quedó algo sorprendida al ver a Chrona, pero dejó qué pasará y siguió dando su clase. Era una clase básica sobre almas, pero algo había cambiado, no hablaban sobre el alma de las brujas y las Death Scythe. Chrona se preguntaba por qué no hablaban de eso, teniendo en cuenta que Shinigami-sama necesita de varias Death Scythe, o bueno, mejor dicho Kid.

Dejando un poco el hilo de la clase, Chrona se puso a pensar que realmente había pasado mucho tiempo en la luna. 3 años en total que estuvo encerrada allí, lejos de crecer y ser una persona normal. También pensó como habían cambiado todos, o mejor dicho, madurado. Le era extraño ver a Black Star tan alto, incluso a Kid, que ya la había superado en altura a pesar de que ella también había crecido. Maka seguía siendo más baja que ella, pero definitivamente había crecido y madurado, así como Soul. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty no habían cambiado mucho, aunque ellas eran más grandes en edad que todos. Suspiró algo feliz, viendo cómo todos maduraron, y también por volver a estar con ellos. No más Medusa, no más control mental, no más locura. Chrona solo quería ser feliz.

Pensó un poco en la promesa que hizo con Maka al encerrarse en la luna, de que todo lo hacía por ella. En parte era cierto, por qué fue la primera persona que le demostró cariño, pero habiendo pasado tan lindo fin de semana con el Shinigami y las hermanas, no se arrepentía de haberse sacrificado por ellos también, aunque Kid haya querido ir a matarla. Pensar en eso le dió una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero lo ignoró. Se ganaría el lugar como amiga de Kid, y también el de los demás.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Ragnarok durmiendo en el banco, y rió bajito. No podía pedir mucho de él. Dirigió la mirada a la profesora Niggus y se mantuvo atenta a la clase.

* * *

Kid no podía concentrarse. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada muy importante, simplemente mirando solicitudes para entrar a la escuela, pero algo en su cabeza le estaba picando y le estaba haciendo la tarea difícil. Se había quedado preocupado después de que medio alumnado y varios profesores saltaran en contra de Chrona. No los culpaba, por supuesto que no, pero no le gustaba de igual manera. La chica era tan inocente y despistada sin su locura, no podía ni matar a una mosca! Bueno hablando en serio, era la más poderosa de todos, pero su actitud de locura había sido reemplazada por la personalidad de una chica tímida, y su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Por un lado, está Chrona tenía una actitud muy acorde y quería que siguiera así, y por el otro, su lado más racional le decía que no se dejase engañar por qué después de todo ella era El Segundo Kishin, y su brote de locura podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Se revolvió los pelos algo frustrado, levantando la curiosidad en Liz, que estaba a un costado organizando un par de cosas.

\- Kid? Que pasa? - le preguntó la rubia mayor.

\- Nada importante Liz...

\- Para que te desórdenes los pelos así debe pasarte algo. Dime, tiene que ver con Chrona?

\- Creo que es obvio que tiene que ver con ella.

\- Tranquilo Kid, me alegra saber que no eres asexual. - la chica rió y Kid golpeó la mesa molesto.

\- Sabes que ni remotamente se trata de algo así! No sé que debo hacer, si protegerla o desconfiar. Es complicado, ella es muy inestable.

\- Kid, has visto cómo esa niña se portó en casa. Esta arrepentida y es totalmente inofensiva! Mira, hasta te ha abrazado por la alegría que sentía!

\- Pero es El Segundo Kishin, Liz! - la rubia paró en seco y bajó la vista. Kid tenía razón, había olvidado que Chrona era la siguiente en la línea de Asura.

\- Pero tú mismo lo has visto verdad?... Su alma.

\- Si, no se compara con la de Asura, y se que el alma no miente, pero aún así dudo. Seguiré vigilándola de lejos. - sentenció el shinigami. Liz suspiró.

\- Genial, solo harás que su poca confianza se vaya por el caño. Y Maka te tendrá en la mira.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero no quiero que haya errores. En el momento que Chrona se descontrole, me encargaré yo mismo. No dejaré que Maka se meta.

\- Quiere decir que la vas a matar? - Liz lo miró seria. Entendía lo que decía Kid, pero no quería eso tampoco.

\- ... No lo sé. Dependerá de la gravedad del asunto. Espero no tener que llegar a ese punto.

\- Wow Kid, siempre queriendo hacer todo perfecto. Espero que no te equivoques juzgando a Chrona.

\- Eso suena a amenaza. A ti ni siquiera te caía bien, Liz. - Su arma le estaba haciendo pensar de más las cosas y eso definitivamente no le gustaba, lo estaba manipulando y lo sabia.

\- Kid, mi hermana tiene razón. No debes juzgar antes de conocerla. Por qué crees que Maka es tan cercana a ella? - sin aviso, Patty se metió en la conversación.

\- Miren, no intenten hacerme cambiar de idea. Yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí. - sentenció el Shinigami y siguió viendo papeles.

\- Idiota. - pronunció la rubia menor.

* * *

Maka bufó caminando por los pasillos. Estaba realmente de mal humor, entre lo que había pasado entre los alumnos y lo de Ragnarok, le habían hecho la mañana. Paró en la puerta de la clase que le correspondía, pensando cómo podía vengarse de los idiotas que saltaron contra Chrona. Una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó.

\- Maka, estás bien? - escuchó la voz de Soul atrás de ella y se dio vuelta para verlo. Lo miró con las mejillas infladas. - Veo que no.

\- Como quieres que este bien si toda esa gente se puso en contra de Chrona?

\- Tranquila Maka, sabes que nadie de nosotros dejara que le toquen un pelo a Chrona. Quédate tranquila, si? - Soul le acarició la cabeza con una mano y la rubia solo se amargó más.

\- Lo se, pero, si sucede algo mientras nosotros no estamos con ella? Sabes que podrían usar cualquier cosa en contra de ella, incluso si solo se estuviera defendiendo. - La rubia bajó la cabeza preocupada, intentando no hacerse la cabeza, pero era algo imposible. El albino suspiró, y le acarició la cabeza, intentando calmarla.

\- Kid saltaría en su ayuda, y nadie puede hacerle la contra a él.

\- Yo creo que Kid apoyaría a los alumnos, y si se tiene que deshacer de Chrona, lo haría sin dudarlo. - Maka cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía imaginarse que sucedería si el Shinigami tomara una decisión así.

\- Entonces nosotros la protegeremos. Somos los únicos que realmente hablaron con ella cuando se encerró con el Kishin. Chrona dio su vida para que estuvieras bien, Maka. Creo que es razón suficiente para cualquiera. Vaya, hasta me siento celoso. - El chico rió un poco, y la rubia lo miró desconcertada.

\- Celoso?

\- Es que se supone que yo soy el encargado de tu bienestar, pero Chrona se encargó de eso. - Maka siguió viendo confundida al albino, y frunció el ceño.

\- Soul, eres el compañero mas idiota del mundo, por preocuparte tanto por mi. Pero eso también te hace el mejor, junto a otras cosas. - La chica le sonrío divertida, y Soul sonrió de lado.

\- Oh enserio? Bueno, tu también eres una tonta, pero la mejor compañera que podría desear. - Empezó a caminar hacia su técnica, mientras la rubia, extrañaba, se hizo para atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los casilleros.

\- Soul? Que haces? No es gracioso, hasta te he dicho algo super bonito. - Maka se sentía acorralada. Tenia la espalda contra el metal frío, y el albino seguia mirandola con la sonrisa de lado, creído, y no podía creer que se viera _tan bien_ con ella. Se sobresaltó cuando el chico pegó su brazo contra el metal, cerrándole el paso hacia la derecha.

\- Que sucede, Maka? - El chico se acercó muchisimo a su cara, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. Maka estaba totalmente confundida, y también dura como una piedra. Que estaba haciendo Soul? Vió como los ojos carmesí del chico se desviaron de sus propios ojos, y se posicionaron un poco mas abajo, si mal no calculaba, en sus labios. Comenzó a sentir como las mejillas se le calentaban. Notó la pequeña cercanía que Soul comenzaba a dar entre los dos, con clara intensión de ir a sus labios. Maka sentía que le daría un ataque.

\- S-soul, que haces? Esto no es divertí—. - Ya tenia a su arma tar cerca que se quedó muda, mientras la intensa mirada carmesí se clavaba en ella. No sabia por que, pero cerró los ojos, esperando algo que quizás nunca recibiría. El chico rió, viendo como Maka esperaba que la besara. Todavía no era el momento, se encargaría de besarla cuando los dos se confesaran, por lo que desvió su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Vamos Maka, hay que entrar a clases. - El albino se separó y simplemente entró a la clase. Maka se quedó allí, mirando la nada, con la cara sonrojada. Tenia que asimilar el hecho de que Soul casi la había besado, y ella estaba en un estado catatónico sin saber que hacer. Por dios, no tenia 15 años! Pero después de todo, Soul era su primer amor.

Agitó la cabeza intentando distraerse, y entró al aula decidida. Fue a sentarse al lado de Tsubaki, la cual la miró raro. No es que le molestara que la rubia se sentara a su lado, pero solía sentarse con su compañero en realidad. Le restó importancia ya que Soul había estado con el profesor Sid y luego tomó asiento al lado de Maka. La morena se preguntaba que les pasaba a los dos, pero luego se encargaría de pensar, ahora mismo debía prestar atención.


End file.
